Purpose is to study whether long term oral administration of the antimycotic drug Clotrimazole may prevent cell dehydration and sickling in patients with sickle cell anemia. Prevention of red cell K loss and dehydration is one of the possible therapeutic strategies for sickle cell anemia. Clotrimazole has been used in the past to treat fungal infection. The initial studies in patients with sickle cell disease have shown a reduction in the number of dense, sickled cells.